POMO
by MiraiPanxTrunksLover
Summary: Pan and Trunks. Made for each other from the start. But what happens when family, future selves, and new rivals get in the way?
1. Part before chapter 1

Hey peoples! I'm new to writing fanfictions, so I hope you enjoy reading my first ever story! I had no idea what to call it, so I decided to call it Parody Of My Own, or POMO. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

This story starts from the Tenkaichi Budokai Tornament, but this happens just when Goten starts training because Goku forces him.

"This is too slow," Trunks mutters to himself. Transforming the aircraft into a capsule, Trunks flew to where Goten and Vegeta were training. Moments before, Goku had arrived from his take-off training trip five years ago. "Goku!" Bulma was delighted to see Goku again. While they chatted, Trunks arrived. "Hey Goten. Are you going to the tornament?"  
>"Yeah, but only because my dad is making me." Goten wheezed and grumbled for a couple of moments, but then he quieted when he over heard what Goku and Vegeta were talking about. "Why this year, Kakarrot?" "Well, I've been watching this strong fighter, and he's entering this time." "Fine. To make this more interesting, I'll go too. Hmm, Trunks, you'll have to train, cause your going also." "WHAT!" "Your entering, or I'll cut your allowance in half!"<br>"Oh, man." "Jeeze, it would have been better if you were like the other Trunks..." "What cha say?" Goku ran over and clamped his hands on Vegeta's mouth. "Vegeta you idiot! He's a little loud mouth now isn't he Bulma?" Goku tried to not crush Vegeta's head into itself. Finally, Vegeta bit Goku, forcing him to let go. "OW!" Goku began blowing on his hand. Goku muttered a couple of insults, then Vegeta began to speak. "Well, he needs to be told some time. It's not like there was another you, or another me. Just another him." "What happened to this "other me"?" "Hmm? Oh, he went back to the future, that's all." "What was he like?"  
>"Well, all he ever cared about was protecting people, since the rest of us died, and there wasn't any more Dragon Balls. The last person to survive was Gohan, and Goten was never born and I died because of a heart diease." Goku spoke up now. "How did he get here from the future?" "Well, I built a time machine. I have it in it's first stage right now." Bulma answered. "Who were all the people who died?" "Goku, Chichi, Videl, Krillin, Piccolo, Dende,<br>Mr. Popo, Gohan, Vegeta, and all the rest. Goten and Pan were never born, and, by the way,  
>can you go super sayian?" "Yes." "Oh, yeah. He went super sayian when Gohan died." "Dang, that sounds like a sad life."<p>

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? This is just to get the ball rolling, there's more to come! Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Confessions

Yay! Reviews! As I said, I will continue the story based om those reviews. Now, I know that to some people, the first part sucked. That's ok, I just needed that part for the story. Now, I was going to split this into two separate parts, but then I was like what the heck, so it's one part. I hope you people start to warm up to my story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>About 10 years later, Trunks and Pan were having a fun time at the beach with their friends and family.<p>

Trunks had asked Pan if he could talk to her. "Sure," replied Pan. Trunks mind had wandered back 10 years earlier, when he had learned of this "other him." "What is it?" Pan's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Did you know that there was an other me, so to speak?" "WHAT?" "Yeah, there was." Trunks began to think again. 'In that time, Pan wasn't born. That's hard to imagine, what we've been through, a world without Pan.' "That's crazy!  
>When did you find out 'bout that?" "Oh, about 10 years ago. I had forgotten..." "How can you forget about somehting like that? Dang Trunks, what your brain do? Take a nap? Dang." "No need for insults." "Sorry." "It's ok, but...what's that?" Trunks asked, pointing to a small dot on the horizon. "I don't know, but it kinda has the same shape as your mom's, oh what is it called, thingamagig." "Time machine?" "Yeah, that." Neither of them had noticed just how close the time machine actually was until Trunks turned to look at it again. "Look out!" he cried, pushing Pan out of the way as the time machine came rushing straight for her. As he pushed her, part of the machine caught his side, pulling him with it. "Augh!" Trunks screamed as he crashed straight into the boulders that were behind him. "Oww..." he muttered sliently. "Trunks!" Pan yelled. She quickly rushed up to him. She looked at the time machine and pounded slightly on it. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath. Just as she was helping Trunks out from under the shattered rocks, the top of the time machine popped open. "What the heck?" she asked. "Uhh, Pan? I'm still down here." "Oh, sorry." Pan pulled Trunks out from the heap. As Pan began to help Trunks to his feet, they heard a small moan come from the inside the time machine. They saw a hand come out of the machine. "Could that be? No it couldn't be, could it?" "What are you talking about?" "Who's there?"came a voice from inside the machine. "Pan and Trunks." Pan boldly answered. "Trunks? Dang it, I've must have gone to the past." Pan abandon Trunks and went close to the craft. Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "I'll check it out, you stay here." Trunks didn't want anything to happen to Pan, so he went to see who was in his mother's creation. When Trunks peered inside, he thought he was staring at a mirror. Except for the long hair and different clothes, he saw himself staring at himself. "Oh, you must be the other Trunks I was hearing about." Trunks answered. Trunks from the future looked at Trunks. "How'd you know?" "I was told about 10 years ago." Pan hopped up next to Trunks. For future Trunks, he was staring at an unknown beauty. 'Wow, what a babe.'he thought. Trunks followed future Trunks' gaze. He found himself staring at Pan. Pan spoke up, pulling both boys out of their trances. "There's two of you!" she exclaimed. 'Wow, two Trunks. I must be in heaven.' she thought. Future Trunks pulled himself out of the machine and jumped behind Trunks and Pan. The two jumped back in surprise. Pan began to stumble into the interior of the time machine. Trunks quickly caught her."Oops." Pan said. Mirai Trunks quickly scanned his surroundings. He had never seen a beach before. "Where am I?"<br>A confused expression crossed Pan's face. "What do you mean? Haven't you seen a beach before?" "A...beach? No, I guess they were all destroyed in my time." Pan shifted uneasily, then heard her father call. "Pan? Pan, this no time for games. We have to leave. Pan? Where are you?" "Bye guys, I got to go."Pan called back to her father, "Coming Dad!" She sprang up and started to fly away when Mirai Trunks turned and asked, "Who's your dad?" Before Pan could answer, Trunks butted in,"It's Gohan." "Gohan! But in my time, he's dead!" "My dad's...dead?"  
>"Pan!" Gohan angrily called. "Bye!" Pan turned and flew torwards Gohan's voice. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and flew after her. After all, she would have more questions that he would have to answer. Future Trunks watched the two of them fly off. 'What a lucky guy. He's got a girl, he's got Gohan, and he seems happy. I wonder who Pan's mother is. Huh.' Looking down at his wrist communicater, he decided to call Bulma. 'After all, she will know what do to. Crap, it's getting late. I better call her right now.' Pulling out his Samsung Mezmerize, he dialed the familiar number. After three rings, Vegeta answered the phone. "Hello, if your looking for your life to end, leave a message after the humph." Vegeta made a 'humph' noise near the phone.'That usually scares them off.' he thought with a small but rare grin. "Vegeta, I need to talk to Bulma. It's me, Mirai Trunks. "Trunks? Hold on a second, I'll go get her." Vegeta covered the mouth piece of the home phone. "Woman, it's for you!" At that moment, Trunks walked in. "Who is it?" he asked, generally curious. "Mirai," Vegeta answered. "Okay," Trunks replied before quickly walking down the hallway. He then turned a walked up a the stairs and he turned and went to his room. Like he had asked, his mom put a five digit code lock on his door. 'Let's see you get in now, Bulla!' He typed in the code, then he walked into his room. He was surprised to see Bulla on his laptop. "Hey big bro." "Bulla! How did you get in?" Bulla gave him a smile. "Never mind that, but I didn't know you loved P-a-n."<br>She spelled Pan's name, then jumped and dodged Trunks, who had lunged at her. "Don't tell mom!" was Trunks' embarassed shout. "I think it's sweet." "Get out!" Trunks pointed to the door from his bed. "Okay, okay. I won't tell mom, but I'll tell Pan!" And with that, Bulla proudly turned around, but then ran as a tiny ki blast came her way. 'I done for!' Trunks groaned in a defeated way. 'I guess in order to keep Bulla from telling Pan, I'll have to tell or show her myself.' Meanwhile, Bulma finished talking to Future Trunks, then began preparing a room for their guest. 'I hope Trunks won't mind Trunks sleeping over. Man, that's confusing!' Bulma shook her head, trying not to think about the two Trunks. "Bulma? I have to go do some errands. Will you still love me when I get back?" Vegeta made sure that only Bulma could hear him say this, for he was only true with his feelings around her. He always said things like that when he left, a little thing he and Bulma did just for the heck of it.  
>"Of course I will, Vegeta." Bulma turned towards her husband. "Alright, I'll get going." He crossed the room, pulled Bulma into his arms, then he quickly kissed her. "I'll be back in about an hour. Bye." And with that, Vegeta let go of Bulma and hurried past Goten, who was on his way to talk with Bulma. "Hey, Bulma, where's Trunks?" "He's in his room, probably. There's a new code for his bedroom, so here let me write it down for you." Bulma grabbed a pen off of the dresser she was in front of, then she pulled some paper out of her back pocket. Writing down the code, she handed the paper to Goten. "see if he'll open the door first, but if not just type in the code." "K, thanks." Goten walked past Bulla, who gave a quick wink. 'Why does she keep doing that!' Goten had been trying to figure that out for about a month. Going torwards Trunks' room, Goten thought, 'Besides my thing with Bulla, I've noticed that Pan seems a little jumpy whenever I talk about Trunks. Hmmm. Must be a coinsedence.' Goten shrugged of the thought, the he knocked on Trunks' door. "Hey, Trunks. Open up. It's me, Goten." Trunks heard Goten, but he didn't want to speak to him right at the moment. 'Now I'm really glad that mom installed the code.' Goten tried calling his name again. "Trunks? Are you dressed?" "Yeah, I am." "Then open up!" Goten immedently started punching in the code. "Bing!" went the little machine. Goten pushed the door open, and saw Trunks on his bed. On a closer note, Trunks was blushing, and he was trying to hide his laptop, which Goten knew held personal info. "What's wrong?" Goten asked, looking at the embarrased Trunks. "It's nothing, I just don't want to talk right now." Trunks quickly hopped off his bed, and went to the bathroom. Just like Bulla, Goten was curious about Trunks' feelings. 'I can't resist.' Goten immedently opened the laptop and began searching. He clicked on Notepad, selected a title, and began to skim it. When he found what he wanted, he slowed his reading pace. "Hmmm, here we go. Trunks is in love with..." Goten's mouth fell open in utter shock. He had accidently scolled up, but instead of him seeing who Trunks was in love with, he had read who Bulla was in love with. 'Bulla loves me!' He slammed the laptop shut, then he quickly told Trunks, who was still in the bathroom, that he remembered he had some work to do. Rushing out of the room, he smacked straight into Bulla. Giving her a quick smile and a sorry, he rushed out the front door. He took off to the skies. About 10 min later, he saw Marron on the ground below, about half a mile from where he started flying. 'I wonder what she's up to.' He flew down torward her, and saw her looking up. Marron thought, 'Goten's coming this way. I hope I look good.' Goten landed, and Marron spoke up. "Hey, Goten, your just the person I wanted to see." "Okay, what is it?" "Ummm, can you come with me?" "Sure." Marron grabbed Goten's hand, and lead him to a secret area of hers. Meanwhile,<br>Pan was relaxing in a park, daydreaming about a future she wished to have. 'Hmmm, I wonder what our kids would look like. Hmmm.' She thought of a future with Trunks, who she had come to love over the years. Nowadays, Pan was 18, and Trunks was 19. 'I wonder if he loves me. Come on Pan don't be stupid! Trunks probably likes Marron. I'm the last person he would choose to date.' Pan sighed and looked up just as Trunks came flying her way. She glanced at her watch, and saw that it was about 11:30. 'I wonder what he's doing out so late.' Trunks landed and sat by her side, and started a small conversation. "Hi Pan. How are you?" "I'm fine. What about you?" "I'm good."Both Pan and Trunks stared at the stars that had came out.  
>"It's beautiful tonight," Pan said as she stared. "Yes you are," Trunks said, not realizing what he said. "What?" Pan asked. "I didn't say anything!" Trunks blushed when he noticed what he said. Pan gave a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "It's nothing." "Okay." Trunks put his arm around Pan, pulling her close to him. Pan blushed slightly at the closeness, but then she just smiled and continued to stare at the stars. Trunks turned towards Pan, and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Pan turned to look at Trunks, a small smile still on her face. Trunks used his free hand and pulled Pan's face close to his, and gave her a kiss. Pan kissed him back, and put her arms around him. Trunks laid her down in the grass, holding her as tight as he could. She tightend her grip on him, not wanting for it to stop. Trunks gave a small moan as Pan let his tongue mingle with hers. Pulling away for their breath, Pan whispered to Trunks, "I love you." Trunks gave her a smile, and kissed her again,<br>before saying, "I love you, too." Trunks started kissing her again, stood up, and carried Pan to a park bench. Sitting down, Trunks placed her down next to him. He stopped kissing her before he spoke. "Pan, it's getting late. Do you spend want to the night at my place?" "Sure."  
>Pan leaned in and kissed him, before they both got up and walked to Trunks' place. After getting to his house, Trunks flew up to his window and beckoned for Pan to do the same. After she was up there, Trunks opened his window and got both of them inside. He pulled Pan close to him again, before he laid down them on his bed. Then they fell into a deep slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, I know what you people are thinking. This is NOT a lemon story, nor a lime, I don't think it even qualifies for a citrus fic. They are JUST sleeping. That's it. Now, with that out of the way, I will say if you don't like my story, or you think you can give me some really good pointers, feel free to give me some advice. This doesn't include flaming me, cause that's just plain rude. Please review!<p>

-MiraiPanxTrunksLover


End file.
